Maka and Soul's Two Bedroom Apartment
by Frankenstein's Mom
Summary: There's no good reason for me to be lonely so come home when you can. There's still room in my two bedroom apartment so come home when you can.  Just a cute SoMa story based off of Two Bedroom Apartment by Danielle ate the Sandwich.


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY DRAGON OF VENUS! This one's for you!**  
**I do now own Soul Eater or Two Bedroom Apartment. They belong to Atsushi Okubo and Danielle ate the Sandwich.**

* * *

_All the crossword puzzle boxes read frustrated thoughts  
__And the refrigerator magnets spell out "Oh dear, how I miss you"  
__And I am feeling lonely as summer turns to autumn  
__The wind is blowing things around and baby you're not one of them._

* * *

Maka woke up in her bed. The apartment was quiet now that Soul wasn't around. He had left almost a month ago with Stein on a mission. Maka wasn't quite sure why Soul went instead of her dad, but in a way, it made sense. Soul was new at being a death scythe and needed experience. And Stein was a good partner to get experience and advice from. However, it Maka was annoyed that he was sent with Stein. Maybe annoyed wasn't the word for it… Jealous maybe? Why couldn't she go? Was she not good enough to be a death scythe's meister?

"That's not true," Maka told herself as she got out of bed. "If that was true, then we would have been separated when he became a death scythe, not after months of practice…" Maka trailed off in thought as she poured herself a bowl of cereal and got some milk for Blaire.

"Don't worry Maka-chan," Blair said. "Buu-tan will keep you company until he gets back."

Maka looked at Blair and smiled. "Thanks Blair."

/

Maka finished separating the clean clothes and began to put them away. After she finished with hers she brought Soul's clothes to his room. Maka stood in the center of the floor, not knowing what to do. She had cleaned it a few days ago so he would have a tidy room when he came home, whenever that would be. Before then, she hadn't realized how big it really was. Maka placed the clothes on his bed, deciding she'll put them away later. It's not like he needed clean clothes in his closet to wear right now. She just really wanted to get out of his room as soon as possible.

As Maka closed the door she thought, _what if he doesn't come back?_ She shook her head violently. "No! Don't even think that! He'll come home soon. I just know it," she scolded herself.

Blair watched from down the hall. The little cat felt bad for her lovesick friend. Blair walked down the hall to Maka. "Are you really that upset that Soul-chan hasn't been around?"

Maka turned around and smiled. "No Blair, I'm fine. Really. You don't have to worry or anything. It's just weird. There's so much room in here and it seems kind of empty without him. It is a _two_ bedroom apartment after all, for two people you know?" Maka said happily. Then she walked to her room to get her shoes on. "I have to do some grocery shopping. I'll be back in a bit Blair. Do you have to work today?" she called from her room.

"M-hm. Soon," Blair responded.

"Okay. I don't think I'll be back before you go though. Bye!" Maka said as she walked out the door.

/

Every time Maka passed a couple she couldn't help but imagine her and Soul walking hand in hand down the street. And every time she shook the thought out of her head.

Maka ran into Tsubaki at the store. "You mean he still hasn't come home?" Tsubaki asked alarmed.

"No. But he'll probably be home soon," Maka said.

"I hope. He's been gone for a while right? How long has it been?" Tsubaki tried to think of when Maka first started to seem to be acting low.

"He left almost a month ago," Maka said looking to the ground.

"So then yeah, he'll definitely be back soon," Tsubaki said trying to cheer up her friend.

Maka nodded and said goodbye before walking to the cash register to pay for her goods.

/

It was darker than Maka expected it to be on her walk back to the apartment. "How long was I out?" she asked herself quietly. As she walked home, Maka started to zone out, thinking about Soul, and replaying Tsubaki's words over in her mind_. "I hope. He's been gone for a while right?"_ The black haired weapon wasn't trying to imply anything, it just kind of came out that way. Maka shook the thoughts from her mind. "He'll be home soon. He will. He just has to be," Maka told herself to help keep her spirits up. "Soul will be home soon. Soul will be home soon. Soul will be home soon…"

Maka stood in front of the door to the apartment, trying to get her keys out of her bag while holding the two large paper bags. "Oh come on!" she groaned. As she continued to struggle the door opened, revealing a silver haired teenage boy. "Here, let me take those," Soul said taking the two bags out of her hands and putting them down on the table inside. "Aren't you going to come him?" Soul called over his shoulder. He turned around and started walking back to the door when Maka ran in and hugged him tightly.

"You came back," she mumbled into his chest as she hugged him.

"You didn't really think I wouldn't come home did you? It's a _two_ bedroom apartment. It would be too lonely with only one person living here," Soul said chuckling slightly.

Maka let go of him and walked towards the kitchen to start getting dinner ready. "You're right. Welcome home, Soul," she said.

* * *

**Just wanted to write a cutesy SoMa story for once. I've done a lot of Soul Eater one shots recently… I'm kind of proud of myself…**  
**Well once again happy birthday Dragon of Venus! =]**


End file.
